How To Follow Your Heart
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: How do you follow your heart to ask the girl of your dreams to marry you?Join Takeru on his small quest to follow his heart to ask Kotoha to marry him.


How To Follow Your Heart

"Kotoha, " Takeru asked himself in the miror, "Will you marry me? No,that's not right. Kotoha, you are the love of my life. . . no way, too overdone , Kotoha, marry me. . . no, too staightforward, "

_Knock knock knock_

Takeru quickly hid the engagement ring under his pillow as he said come in. Turns out, it was just Genta, meaning Takeru had no reason to get in a rush. Genta already knew of his plans to propose to Kotoha. So did Jii-san. That's all. No one else. Not Mako. Not Chiaki. Not Ryuunosuke. No one until Takeru actually proposes to Kotoha.

"Hello, Genta-san, "Takeru greeted his best friend, "I thought you were, Kotoha. "

"Why would I be Kotoha, Take-san? " Genta countered.

"I know that now, "Takeru said as he got the engagement ring back out from under his pillow. "In just a few days, she will turn twenty. And that's when I'll propose to her, but until then, I must practice what I will say. "

"No, you don't, Take-san, "Genta said, "You say what is on you're heart at that moment, this can, and certainly will not, be scripted. It's her birthday. It will be special either way you put it. "

"Thanks for that small bit of help, Genta, "Takeru said, placing the ring back in the box.

"No problem, "Genta said, "I'm off to make sushi. " Genta walked back out the door.

Takeru got up,he needed to speak to his mother, Kaoru, on the matter.

So, Takeru went to her door and knocked. Tanba answered and let him in.

"Ah, Takeru, what do you need from me?" Kaoru asked.

"Advice, "Takeru said, "How do you propose to a girl?"

"You plan to propose to Kotoha?"Kaoru asked. Takeru just nodded.

"Yes, mother, I am. But how?"Takeru asked.

"You let your heart do the talking, my son. With that, you'll never go wrong. "Kaoru said.

"I get it now, thank you, mother, "Takeru said as he got up to leave.

"One more thing, my son. "Kaoru asked.

"Yes, mother?"Takeru asked.

"When do you plan to propose to Kotoha?"she asked.

"On her twentifth birthday, "Takeru replied.

"I see, carry on now, I won't say a word, "Kaoru said.

Takeru nodded as he left.

3 DAYS LATER . . .

"Kotoha, "Takeru said softly, trying to wake his sleeping girlfriend, "Kotoha. Wake up. "

Kotoha's eyes slowly opened. She sat up when she saw Takeru sitting on the bed beside her.

"Good morning, Kotoha, "Takeru said, kissing her head, "Happy birthday. "

"Thank you, Tono-sama, and good morning to you two, "Kotoha said.

"Genta has made breakfast, "Takeru said.

Kotoha nodded as she said, "Give me five minutes and I will be there to eat. "

Takeru nodded as he kissed her head. Tonight was the night he was set to propose.

THAT NIGHT. . .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KOTOHA!"Everyone exclaimed as Kotoha entered to room.

"Thank you, thank you all!"Kotoha exclaimed as they led her over to the table.

They all had a good time. They laughed. They danced. They did most everything they would normally do at a birthday party.

Takeru took Kotoha out to the garden when he felt ready to propose.

"Kotoha, I love you. Nothing can express that enough for you. Will you marry me?" Takeru asked, while on one knee.

"Yes, "Kotoha said, "A million times yes!"

Takeru placed the ring on her hand and kissed her.

And that's how Takeru followed his heart.

**HEY, HEY, HEY! WHAT UP MY PEEPS?**

**THIS IS MY FIRST SHINKENGER STORY AND IF I GET GOOD FEDBACK ON THIS, THEN I'LL FOR SURE DO MORE.**

**SOME OF YOU ALREADY KNOW ME FROM MY POWER RANGERS SAMURAI/SUPER SAMURAI STORIES (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE). I AM A BIG JEMILY SHIPPER THERE. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE EVER DONE THAT'S NOT SAMURAI. WHICH IS REALLY EXCITING FOR ME BECAUSE I GET TO MEET NEW AUTHORS FROM DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE SITE!:)**

**WHEN I FIRST GOT INTO SHINKENGER, I REALIZED THAT THE YELLOW/RED ROMANCE DIDN'T STOP IN THE U. S. , IT WAS IN JAPAN TOO. THE WAY TAKERU PRETENDED TO BE KOTOHA'S BUTLER IN ACT 22 WAS SO SWEET!**

**I COULD GO ON ALL DAY ABOUT TAKERU AND KOTOHA, BUT TO SUM IT ALL UP, I THINK THEY ARE A GREAT COUPLE AND I HOPE TO WRITE MORE OF THEM (AND OTHER COUPLES) SOON!**

**UNTIL THEN, **

**LOVERS TOGETHER, ROMANCE FOREVER!**

**CHA CHA GIRL 12**


End file.
